


Date Night

by Cryellow



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguments, Fighting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Paranormal, Small fic, ghosts are real Keith, prompt, quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryellow/pseuds/Cryellow
Summary: Quick write from Tumblr! Prompt by an anon: "Fanfics with sexual tension, but Keith refusing to give in and kiss Lance, and Lance's shit eating, lip biting grin when Keith is sitting on his lap about to crack."





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is a few weeks old and I know I haven't actually posted anything, but I am writing a new chapter for a fic that I’ve been thinking about for a while, and needed a warm-up <3 Mostly I haven’t been producing any new content- the reason for that is because I just started college a few weeks ago and I’m trying to get my bearings!! I’ve got a free weekend so I’ve decided to get back into the swing of writing things again! With VLD season 3 out, a lot of my content is outdated so I’ve decided to try and update/fix/edit them in a way that fits! As for the YOI fics- for any of you still waiting on “The Weary soul and the Bleeding Toes” FEAR NOT. I’ve told myself I’m going to finish that fic and I will, dammit! For now I’m in a Klance mood, so stay with me!

The fight itself was pretty ridiculous. Both of them had started watching a movie: popcorn popped in just the right way in a huge bowl, soft two-seater couch, a nice soft blanket over their legs (which were crossed over each other), in front of a giant TV screen that played “Buzzfeed Unsolved” from the very beginning. Keith seemed to be more on Shane’s side- sure aliens exist, but ghosts? Nah. Lance, on the other hand, was on Ryan’s side. Ghosts and demons exist and they live among us, Keith, and you’re next. 

Originally the night had been pretty funny, but eventually their tension and blatant fighting got them to the point where they started shouting. 

“Ghosts are totally fake, Lance! You can’t be serious!” Keith replied, eyebrows fiercely hanging over his eyes. “There is no proof for that!”

“My Uncle Leo and I went to a haunted house once, and we heard voices all night!” Lance quipped, eyes wide and arms crossed. 

“Your Uncle Leo hears voices every night, Lance! He has schizophrenia!”

“What about Ryan, huh? What about Waverly Hills Hospital?!” Lance gestured to the screen which had been paused on the Lizzie Borden episode about halfway through. “The ball rolling under Ryan’s name is definitely a ghost encounter!” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “You don’t think that a good portion of this show is made up? Come on, Lance. Video editing. It’s not that hard.” 

“Fair point, but I’m just saying-”

“Lizzie Borden’s family were not killed by ghosts!” Keith interjected. 

“How do you know?! Maybe the evil hauntings of the ghosts before them took over the Borden family’s body and then they became ghosts and messed with Ryan and Shane’s audio-” Lance said reasonably. Keith gave out a fierce groan and climbed on top of Lance’s lap, looking him dead in the eyes. 

“There is no such thing as ghosts. This is all made up.” The two boys locked eyes for a brief moment and Lance opened his mouth to say something else. With a sigh Keith leaned back a little, his pelvis grinding on Lance’s lap as he did this. 

“Ok, fine. Ghosts aren’t real. But then aliens aren’t either.” Keith looked at Lance sharply and saw the grin spreading on the dark-skinned boy’s face. They were at a stale-mate. They could argue like this for hours or they could keep watching, but either way Keith knew that there was no way that Lance would let Keith off his lap now that he was there. 

Keith felt Lance’s warm hands on his hips as Lance tried to pull him forward (he succeeded). “You know, you’re really hot when you’re passionate about the non-existence of ghosts,” Lance said quietly leaning close to Keith’s lips. Keith pouted bitterly. 

“There isn’t the science for it!” Keith mumbled. In an instant his tension dissolved and the two boys were kissing. This how most of their arguments went nowadays. Neither really won, but then again neither one of them really lost. 

They watched a few more episodes, Keith straddling Lance’s lap still and laying his head on Lance’s chest, before eventually the soothing dramatic tone of Ryan’s narrator voice lulled them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I Love you all and I’m obsessed with Buzzfeed Unsolved! Go check out my other works if you haven't, and please go find me on Tumblr!!!! Send in more awesome prompts like these and I'll more than likely write something for them!! (too-many-fandoms-girl.tumblr.com) ~Cryellow <3


End file.
